Lost Soul
by artist-pad
Summary: HOLD ON! Before ya start reading, this is an alternate ending/story continuation to Adopted Souls up til the 5th chapter when Arthur has taken the skullgirl down and is left with the heart. This storyline follows if Arthur did destroy the skullheart and were that leads. It's highly recommended you read Adopted Souls before venturing here. Else, you'll be lost. Thank you for reading
1. Chapter 1

It was a weird sensation as Arthur held the orange and blue theonite crystal in his hand. He had successfully pulled Marie's soul from the skullheart. Though her old body is gone, he had the moment where he was alone with the heart.

"What have you done!?" the heart shouted at him as there was the piece of theonite stuck in it's skull.

"Taking back what doesn't belong to you" Arthur remarked as his scarf pockets the heart and then tries to punch the heart out. Though the heart had what seemed to be glowing tendrils of flames that would grab onto Arthur and try pulling itself in towards him.

"It's either her soul, or yours!" the heart was furious at the boy and with the instability it had was quite volatile. Though a quick slash from Arthur's brush sending out a sharp red slash that cut the heart in two.

"Not today heart breaker!" he remarked as the heart was split and soon faded into nothing. Though as he did this, he saw the lights from the veins around him going dim and their rapid deterioration. The place was collapsing.

"Well shit!" he exclaimed as he was hurrying out the way he came. He ran into Filia who was nearly to him as he was surprised to see her.

"Filia?! What are you doing here? This place is caving in" he told her as she stopped in her tracks and nods.

"Told ya we should have left him" Samson remarked as Filia led the way down the hall and up the stairs.

"Oh thanks for showing your care hairball" Arthur got a good glare from the parasite on Filia's head as they got out of the catacombs. The place was an utter wreck when the two got out of the church out of breath as they were breathing hard. After a few moments of catching their breath, Arthur looked over at Filia who was sitting on her butt from all the sudden running for dear life.

"What the hell were ya doing down there? I thought me and Squigly told you two don't go after it" he knew all to well what they had told the memory lost gal, but there had to be a good reason.

"I wanted to help you guys. Though when I got down there, I saw Squigly knocked out and you were fighting the skullgirl. I got her out of there and came back for you" Filia offered a small smile as she did mean well.

"Plus there were these nice people outside willing to help us" she added as she motions away from the building with a nod of her head. Arthur looked over seeing a large van and the cop car Peacock was driving earlier. It was the ASG group that Peacock was apart of. Peacock herself were there, including Big Band and some tentacle looking nurse with a face mask. The nurse was working with Squigly and putting her into a specific position laying down. Seemed the undead girl had ran out of juice. That was actually unfortunate. He wanted to at least tell her it worked.

"Oh, so Patricia did come through" he commented as Peacock was coming over along with Big Band.

"It's Peacock! Come on, do I gotta spell it out for ya Arty-pants?" her tone was as sassy as earlier while the other looked down at them all.

"So I take it the skullheart is gone" Big Band was straight to the point as he spoke. It was good that he did get out of there, and yes Arthur looked a tad roughed up. But if he got out of there and the heart got away, that would just make his life and their lives harder.

"Hey! Did you manage to do what you were planning on huh huh?" Peacock sounded more excited to see if Arthur had done what he had told her. Filia was looking at him puzzling as Arthur smiled.

"The answer is yes, the skullheart is no more. Split it in two and watched it disappear. I also managed to get Marie" as he spoke his hand slipped into the messenger bag and pulled out the theonite piece with Marie's soul in it. An image of her could be seen floating inside it now as the three of them looked at it in amazement.

"Hot damn! Knew you could do it ha!" Peacock was smiling ear to ear as she lit a cigar and placed it in her mouth.

"Dr. Avian would be very interested in this for sure. This would also help his research. Though I must admit, I was figuring you were bluffing when I heard you were gonna try pulling a soul from the heart" Big Band was quite impressed with how the artist handled himself as the boy nods.

"I am a bit surprised too. Though what happens now? I really don't want to hand her over so quickly" Arthur held onto the crystal in his hand as he looked up at brass man in the coat.

"Well, I can't make any promises at this point. My best guess is you could hand over that theonite piece to us" Big Band started on before he was interrupted by the nurse.

"I think we can accommodate him back at Lab 8. If Peacock's story is true, he's come a very long way to doing what he's done now. I think giving him something in return would only be fitting" she offered that bit of advise to her big friend.

"Yeah pops! We got plenty of those empty rooms that we never use back at the commons so we could totally house him" Peacock jumped in on the conversation as Big Band was thinking.

"I suppose having him stay the night or two would be alright. Though I can imagine Dr. Avian will still want to talk to him" as the big man spoke he looked down to see Arthur had vanished from his spot along with Filia. The three looked around as Arthur was looking down at Squigly's lifeless body as he sighed. Filia was next to him as she was rubbing her upper arm looking down.

"She looks peaceful asleep like this" Filia commented while Arthur simply sighed.

"Peacefully asleep til some skullgirl comes along and wakes her up. She was such a nice girl too, a same she's stuck in this fate" he sighed remembering her peaceful face at the very least. A sort of second funeral but hey, at least this one had people that would care about her that would bury her.

"I know it's terrible" she added as Samson remained silent. It was funny seeing the parasite be this quiet. Then again, Samson still had some respect for Leviathan even if he was hooked up with a corpse and were on nonspeaking terms.

"I can see what I can do to try getting her buried. I was helping a couple the other day and they said they work at a funeral home. I could see what I can do" she offered as Arthur gave her a soft smile.

"That be nice. I'm sure these guys will be willing to help too" Arthur was merely suggesting as Big Band sighed. Great this kid definitely had no idea how much burial really costs huh. Then again, Arthur's probably seen bodies just dumped into the water by the docks to cover stuff up.

"I think I can handle it Arthur thank you for the suggestion" Filia told him with a smile.

"Oh, do ya have something to write with?" she was wanting to share something as Arthur produced a pen and some paper.

"Well sure what are you wanting that for?" asking this as she scribbled as hands the paper to him. It had a series of numbers on it.

"Give me a call if you ever want to, I don't know, hang out or talk. That's if you got a phone that is. Or whenever ya get one" she smiled at him as Big Band approached them.

"I hate bust you two apart, but we need to get going. There's gonna be a lot of activity out when people realize the skullgirl is gone. We can hold onto Squigly's body for a while til we have her burial arrangements setup" Big Band was already thinking of a plan for the mean time as he looked down to Arthur.

"Arthur you can ride with us back to the lab. Ms. Filia we can offer you a ride back home if you wish as well" he offered as Filia turned him down.

"No I'll be fine but thank you Mr. Big Man" she didn't quite catch his exact name and felt odd calling him Big Band. He didn't correct the young lass. Would have been rude if he had, maybe another time. With that he looks over to Arthur.

"Well, time to go" the brass man went on into the van as Illium was going towards Squigly's body. It was then Arthur realized she was on a clothed stretcher as he went to the other end to help pick her up to place her inside the van. He waved Filia a good bye before he disappeared inside the van as well. Peacock left with her crew in her car and with that Arthur left too with the other two leaving Filia alone. She felt a tad relieved this skullgirl thing was over for now, but sad that she wasn't able to get her wish. Then again, maybe they were right. Sometimes forgetting is better then knowing.

The next several hours went by quickly when he made it to Lab 8. There really wasn't a welcoming party except for a few of the other ASG members. One he noticed had some of clickers on his forearms and mechanical legs. Another was a female that looked to be a bee. A strange semi mechanical bee. Those two were just glad they came back in one piece but were curious as to the new person that was with them. Arthur gave a small introduction to himself before Big Band pulled him away to talk with Dr. Avian. After explaining what was going on, it seemed the scientist were working on some sort of bio-making body experiment. Could make a biological body if they had a power source or a brain to place into it. Seeing Arthur had not only a power source but a soul as well, it made things a bit easier. He agreed to hand Marie over for now as Illium showed him to a room in the commons. The commons was a large open room that was on two floors. It seemed to have a small kitchen area on one side of the room with a living room/lounge area across from it. Down the hall there were rooms and a few restrooms, including shower rooms. One for men and one for women. There was a second floor that went up a small flight of stairs still over looking the commons. Same layout as the one below them. Seems the guys were on the second floor and women on the first. He was shown to one of the vacant rooms so he could rest there for the night. He thanked the nurse before she bows with a smile before walking off. The room was relatively simple. Single person bed next to the door with a desk against the far wall under a window looking outside. A closest next to the desk and was located at the foot end of the bed. A dresser and some shelves were on his right when he entered the room. Pretty standard for basic living as he sets his things down. Leaving himself in just a t-shirt and pants, he locked the door and rolled into bed. Found there was a night stand between the door and the bed. A lamp was sitting on it as he turned it off. Worry was getting to him as this was the honest first time he had slept on a bed since the orphanage. Typically he just slept on a mat or sleeping bag at night given he didn't have a home for himself. Plus the added worry of the fact he was in a new place. Not to mention he just busted his ass off trying to save Marie and ending up handing her over to someone else. He sighed to himself as he rolls over on the bed closing his eyes for some sleep. He needed the rest, he was definitely unsure what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning came fairly quickly though Arthur stayed asleep for sometime. Maybe his body just liked resting on a bed for a change. Though it was nearly noon before he finally woke up with a yawn. Groggy Arthur was much groggy to say the least. He checked the time on his pocket watch and found it was nearly noon. Best to get up for sure, the rest of the people here maybe thinking he was dead or something. Which came to no surprise when he heard a door knock on his door. Yup someone was making sure he was awake. He got up finally, his hair a bigger mess then normal as he unlocks the door and answers it. It was that electric boy, the one with the mechanical arms. Leduc was it? Looked to be wearing a white lab apron in front to cover up some of the mechanical works that most of his body seemed to be comprised of now he had a better look at him. Unsure of the boys age, but could guess younger them him.

"Morning Arthur, Illium asked me to check up on you seeing you didn't come down for breakfast" the blond haired, blue eyed boy said as Arthur sighed. Guess he could have gotten some breakfast then huh. Guess it was more brunch for him now.

"I overslept I suppose. Leduc was the name right?" Arthur was still trying to remember names from midnight last night as Leduc nods.

"You're correct, at least the skullgirl didn't knock your head around to much" it felt a tad loaded for Arthur as he sighed.

"Leduc, please understand I knew her before she became a skullgirl and I saw her as a little sis. I think she may have went a bit easy on me cause of that fact" Arthur was speaking a bit of truth here. Arthur and Marie had seen themselves as siblings helping the other out. Though Arthur was more protective around Marie then her friend Patricia was.

"Oh I didn't realize that. My apology. Oh speaking of her, Dr. Avian wanted to speak with you down in one of the labs. Said he has a little something for you" Leduc informed while Arthur raised an eyebrow at the him.

"Something for me huh? Last time I heard that, had to dunk an alley cat into a trash can" he chuckled remembering how he handled Ms. Fortune yesterday. Leduc however looked rather confused at the statement that was just made.

"Right, well we saved you some breakfast downstairs if Peacock hasn't eaten it yet" the mechanical boy gave an uneasy smile trying to be polite but also trying to apologize on Peacock's manners. Arthur simply shrugged.

"Boarding house rules, if you're not up for the meal, when it's gone it's gone. I'll be down in a minute" Arthur told Leduc as he left the artist be for a moment. Arthur got his things together and sighed seeing the damage that was on his jacket. Will have to stitch some patches on it or something to repair it. But that aside, he got his jacket, scarf, hat, and shoes on as he grabbed his messenger bag to sling across himself. He carried a lot of useful stuff in his messenger bag plus it was his home that he lived out of. Once done, he left the room and went down with Leduc to the kitchen area. Peacock and her crew were watching a cartoon show while Arthur had a bit of late breakfast. The food wasn't bad. He had a lot worst don't get him wrong there. But it didn't exactly knock his shoes off either. With that being said Leduc was at least good company to say the least. The boy was a tad fascinated with how Arthur's scarf worked and the fact he was living off the streets for as long as he had while still looking the way he did. Granted Arthur did do a lot of days where he didn't work or went hungry. Simply to repair his clothes or at make himself a bit more presentable the next day. Though after he had finished his meal, they both went off to the labs to find Dr. Avian. For Arthur it was evident how much larger this place felt as he wandered the halls with Leduc. He could look into some of the labs as there were large windows in them. Scientist were working on various experiments. Some he didn't understand as he noticed a few had large test vats to grow or develop certain artificial parasites. But he didn't realize that nor know that, however they both came to a set of double doors and they came to the main lab. It was a very huge room with various vats and lab equipment strung out. A few desks were here and there, with some excitement going on around one specific spot. A few scientist were seeming to work on a newer vat machine with Dr. Avian overseeing the entire operation.

"We only have one chance at this, let's make it count" the good doctor told his crew. They did have more chances but considering they had been prototyping for weeks, this should work first time.

"Dr. Avian!" Leduc shouted to get the doctors attention. The doctor turned to look at both Arthur and Leduc. His red eyes seemed tired but had a smile on his face.

"Ah Leduc, glad you could make it. Same with you Arthur. You're just in time" the doctor placed his hands into his pockets watching the two boys as Arthur spoke up.

"So what exactly are you guys doing here? Why did you want me to come down here?" Arthur was wanting some answers in regards to what was going on. And the good news is, Dr. Avian had the answers.

"We're going to make an artificial organic body for your friend inside the theonite crystal you brought us. Realizing she was the last skullgirl, we did some modifications to the tank. See we can create artificial parasites as well as fuse parasites together much like Peacock. She's a combination of two parasites fused together to function the way she is now. In this case, we're making an artificial parasite body for Marie and adding parts from another parasite to it. If we did it right, we could make a hybrid of what she use to be, at least able to summon up bones to defend herself if need be" Dr Avian explained as Arthur was soaking it in. That wasn't exactly what he was wanting himself.

"So you're making her as a weapon? Without her consent?" the artist asked crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that way Arthur. How do I best explain it. The process we use will give her powers and that's something we can't avoid. Most of the ASG members here have had medical issues before coming here and wanted a second chance. Some we brought off the street that were abused and horribly mangled up" as the doctor spoke Leduc turned away shivering a bit. Arthur had no idea as the artist stood there listening.

"I hear that and what an individual does is what they decided to do. Someone can lay a good deal down but in reality be a bad deal. I just want to make sure of one thing. She gets a choice on if she wants to help being apart of your organization or not. I don't want it forced on her" Arthur clarified his own stance as Avian nods.

"I will assure you, this is the first time we'll be doing this process and most likely she won't be placed into combat unless it's dire emergency. We've had several prototypes before this but we've only tested the bodies themselves not with any mind or soul in them so it's hard to determine if this will really work" Avian explained further, assuring the artist that things were going to be alright. A great white shark in a scientist outfit raised his head from a terminal and waved.

"The vat is ready" the shark announced as Avian nods.

"Then begin the process Mr. Whitefin" Avian gave the go ahead as Whitefin started the process with the theonite crystal containing Marie drop into the vat. The vat was glass and had some sort of fluid inside it as Arthur watched it float in there.

"So why did you want me here?" Arthur asked as the doctor looked back to him.

"We are suspecting that she'll feel a bit lost when she comes out. Disoriented to say the least, she could be completely aware of what's going on around her or sleeping we don't know. And according to Peacock, you two have a bit of history together as siblings was it?" Avian asked as the vat became more active as energy was being pushed into it.

"Yeah, the three of us came from the same orphanage. Me and Marie, we just gravitated to being almost like siblings. We all wanted a family so we at times just made do with what we had. They were captured by slavers and I got away when the orphanage was raided. I just hope this makes up for that mistake I did" Arthur said as he watched the crystal inside. The crystal started to grow layers it seemed as the glowing light inside was slowly being filtered by the layers and layers of material encasing the crystal. A body was slowly forming inside the vat along with hair.

"I understand. I think thus far out of all the people here, you've done something amazing. I was never expecting a soul to be taken from the skullheart once it was tied to it. But now we know, the heart can be effect by direct theonite contact. This we were suspecting but never confirmed" Avian remarked as they watched. Leduc left the two to watch as he went to get some of the other ASG members to see this, especially Peacock. More and more of the body formed and clothes thankfully came through the vat as well?

"Clothes too?" Arthur remarked a bit grateful for that. Hang heavy on the conscious if he was staring at a nude gal especially as young as she was.

"Yes, this vat can create anything that is asked of it from the computer terminals. We uploaded a design that we observed from her first appearance in New Meridian. A bit modified but hopefully it won't cause her to much panic" Avian was relieved the procedure was going well as the body was soon fully formed. It was indeed Marie, the same one he remembered two years ago before they were separated. This time, no skullheart included. Heck even her outfit was the same minus her hair pins as she was floating unconscious inside the vat.

"Body is holding, looks like everything is going well" Whitefin was a bit relieved at the terminal as he started to lower the solution inside the vat causing Marie to drop down to an exit port. She slides down into the port and dried off rapidly before the other scientist, including Avian, were standing in front of a sliding door. At this point, Leduc had returned with the other ASG members. There was a holding of breath as the door slid open. Marie was in a standing position but still not awake. Her chest had a soft orange glow as the team were watching. They hoped the pathways were made properly. Arthur was the one that decided to be gutsy and step forward towards the gal. He touched her cheek for a moment and yup she felt real, alive as her body jerked for a moment. Thankfully Arthur was fast enough to miss the cough of vat fluid that came from her mouth as her body was clearing her throat. Kinda the reason the team didn't approach, the possible mess. Her eyes slowly were opening, haze as she was waking up as if for the first time.

"Where… Where am I?" she finally spoke up as she was slow at first but a familiar voice greeted her ear.

"Marie?" Arthur was watching her from one side as the science team and ASG members looked at her too. Her eyes were orange with a few hints of blue. Could be from the theonite crystal that was inside her body causing this. She turned her gaze to Arthur in a bit of disbelief.

"Art-Arthur? Is this… No it must be a dream" she spoke up looking away as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Something in her mind was telling her this was all just some sick dream the skullheart was pulling on her til she felt his hand on her. She immediately turned her attention to him eyes wide as he came to focus.

"This is real Marie, you're safe" Arthur gave her an assuring smile as tears welled in her eyes as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding onto him for dear life as she closed her eyes sobbing. She had thought she was done for when Arthur had shoved that theonite into the heart. She didn't realize what he had done instead. The lab was in uproar of celebration. Their prototype procedure worked! But for Arthur, it was the fact he finally got his sibling back as he held her close.


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day Marie came out of that vat in her new body, she was slowly getting accustomed to it. It was a nice comfort for her that Arthur was hanging around as much as he did. Making sure she was doing well though as the days started dragging on, Arthur himself felt sorry for another. As he had more then enough time to sketch, he also did some research in the databases on events in the past. Namely surrounding the Contiellos and their deaths. He felt a tad bad for Sieanna or Squigly, as she liked to be called. She seemed like a nice person to say the least though her life was ended to quickly before she could really make a name for herself. All because of a skullheart and one man's ambition to control it. He still remembered her face to say the least as he doodled her a few times in his sketchbook. He was considering possibly venturing out once more into the city, just to get his head cleared up of what had just happened. It had been a week since Arthur took down the skullheart and to say the least a lot has happened. Maybe he'll find answers in the morning as he sat in his room drumming on his sketchbook, opened up to a sketch that he was working on that had Squigly and himself in it. Just mostly posing the two together. He was laying on his bed and door was propped open as he heard a voice come from the door.

"Doodling again Arthur?" Marie's voice greeted him as she poked her head in the room. He jumped a bit not expecting her as he turned to look at her.

"Oh hey Marie, yeah I'm doodling again" he told her as she walked in looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the Contiello girl, Squigly. Why you sketching her?" she asked a bit curious as she stepped in. She was in pajamas, a matching blue top and bottom, both long sleeved with white strips going down the entire outfit.

"Well I figured I'd doodle someone..." he looked back to her as she sitting next to him on the bed looking at him. She didn't buy it as he gave a straight face with a smile.

"You don't use that specific sketchbook unless you wanted to keep a memory of someone brother, so please just tell me" she knew he kept a book specifically for different kinds of sketches. A sort of portfolio that he had which he had them even back at the orphanage. However there was a black hard backed sketchbook he kept and seldom brought it out when he wanted to save a memory or sketch something that he wanted to keep close. He gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I feel bad for her. I mean, you and her were similar at one point. You had the skullheart in you and would most likely die from someone destroying that heart inside you. And Squigly is trapped in death along with her parasite Leviathan and can only come out when a skullgirl is around. Which honestly, that sucks. Wake up and have to fight the one thing that is keeping you alive. Well, at least animated" he gave a soft sigh as he drummed his sketchbook.

"I can understand where you're coming from. I honestly didn't want to fight her either as she was as much against the Medici's as I was. However the fact the heart was still beating, I had to fight her" her voice was regretful for her actions but what more could she have done. He sighed as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close for a hug.

"We all fight for different reasons. Sometimes we fight for the same goal but with different outcomes. I hold nothing against you for what you did and I don't hold anything against Squigly what she did either. Both were good reasons to fight" he was always trying to assure her she was alright. Marie did have the occasional sad moment when she would remember just how many she had harmed that were not Medici by accident. Always had to assure her it was the heart not her that did those killing.

"I know… But is that the only reason you feel bad for her? She felt as though she liked you when we fought. Did you two do something?" her voice was innocent though Arthur's cheeks went red. Well there was that night Squigly asked to snuggle up to him which gave him an odd impression on her.

"Oh uhm not really. I guess you can say we're just friends" he gave a disarming chuckle as Marie kept on him with a bit of a smile. It was fun to hit one of Arthur's cords when she got a hold of one.

"Sounds more like someone wants to… Bone someone" she giggled a bit covering her mouth as his face went bright red. The following complaints from Arthur and defenses were hysterical as he tried proving he was not wanting to 'bone' Squigly. Though damn it, he couldn't stand Marie dropping a pun on the rare chance she does and she knew it.

The next day Arthur got his stuff together and told the ASG members he was going out, namely Big Band to be exact. Marie really was not quite ready to head back outside yet. Plus the Medici's would probably be looking for her if they found her on the street. Fear at first til they realize she's not a skullgirl. Then it's pure trouble, didn't help that Lorenzo did die in the blimp crash the night Marie attacked the Medici Tower. But that aside, Arthur was someone that was still under the radar so he could slide in and out of places without much trouble. However, Lab 8 handed him a radio and tracking beacon just in case if he ever got into trouble, he could radio in for help. That room he was using was always open for him especially given Marie was now staying with Lab 8. He told his goodbyes for the day and went off for the day. It was early morning and could easily catch the first tram cart down to the docks. He could imagine several people were curious if not worried sick where he had gone. Which once he arrived, it wasn't a few minutes later he was running into the orphans down there and asking him where he had been. So he told them simply he was tied up with a few things and got a bit in trouble when the skullgirl got loose. He told them he laid low for the time being though a lot of them mentioned one of the orphans had went up town and saw him with several other people in front of the grand cathedral. They asked if he did take the skullgirl down. He reluctantly said yes as they were all in amazement. Arthur boy managed to take down a powerful evil skullgirl by himself?! It was enough to starting to get topics tossed around in the docks. Though by lunch, he got a phone call on his cellphone that Lab 8 had given to him. It was Filia wanting to chat, said she was in the downtown area . He suggested meeting up for a quick bite to eat at a cafe in the same area. As he told her this, he picked another ride up on the tram to head on up. Of course, both tram trips were free as he rode on the roof of the tram.

It wasn't long before Arthur made his way to the downtown area of New Meridian on this autumn day. He knew which cafe he was going to, one of the few cafes that was open seating outside. A few cafes in the city had their dining area outside which probably made it more problematic on weather changes and keeping it clean, but they were situated in nicer places in town and offered a good set of deals for foods and drinks. He smiled when he came down the street to see Filia already sitting at a table with an umbrella over top the table for shade. Same attire as always and had her hat on while she was drinking what looked to be a tea of some kind. Probably a flavored tea. He went up to the front and was allowed in as he went on out to Filia's spot smiling at her.

"Hey Filia long time no see" a pleasant greeting as Filia gave him the same.

"Hey Arthur, same to you too. And to think it's been a week since we last spoke. Been busy?" she was curious how he was doing really. Probably one of the few guys that didn't try manhandling her which she appreciated. Kept Samson from not having to tear another person a new head.

"Oh, not to much. Been hanging around with those same fellows you saw last week" he began to tell her though a waiter came up and asked what he would like to drink. He ordered a water and got some soup to eat. Filia ordered a small turkey club sandwich at the same time.

"Have they been treating you nicely? I know they seemed a tad strange to me. But can't judge a book by it's cover right?" she smiled as he agreed with her.

"Yes completely. They're all a nice lot. A bit hard to get along with at times but hey, everyone has their rough spots" he answered her back when she asked the bigger question.

"So did you really manage to. You know, bring that girl back?" she got a tad quiet looking around as there really wasn't anyone around them. He nods his head to her.

"Yes, surprisingly enough they were as surprised as me when they managed to confirm her soul was there and were able to make her a body. She's doing quite fine back with them. She's not exactly in mental shape to come back out. Though she's stripped of the powers that heart had on her, she's still reeling from the emotional stress from it. Something that was unexpected but I could imagine would have been expected considering all that she's been through" he finished his explanation as she agreed.

"I can imagine it's a bit rough but I'm glad you managed to save her" she was relieved to say the least. Not only was the skullheart destroyed but someone managed to get a happy ending to their work.

"I agree completely" a simple acknowledgment from him before the food came out. The bill was going to be a split and Arthur knew the soup was much cheaper.

"Yeah, hey seeing we're both up here want to do something while we're here?" she was eager to eat as she was taking a bite out of her sandwich. Arthur himself was working on the soup he had ordered as he shrugged.

"Sure I don't mind. Have something in mind?" there was a lot to do in the downtown area of New Meridian as Filia was thinking.

"Maybe go see the Cirque De Cartes? I've never been to one of their shows and I've heard it's always fun" she asked as Arthur cringed a bit. Sure it was fun, though given the trouble he had last time there maybe more trouble around it. But he didn't want to ruin her suggestion. Assume that those thugs that attacked him would not try the same thing again.

"Sure I don't mind. Could be fun. I've been to one of their shows. It's not bad, though I may try to sketch some of the acts they're doing. See how that goes" he was happy to please her wish as Filia smiled.

"Oh that sounds fun! After this we can head on over alright?" she tore into her sandwich pretty hard afterward as she was ready to get going to their next destination.

"Okay alright, and slow down. It isn't a race or something" he chuckled at her rushed eating as she looked a tad embarrassed before she slows back down. He was in no rush to finish his meal considering he hadn't eaten out in quite some time. And no, Peacock calling out one night for pizza doesn't count.

After lunch the two departed from the cafe and went down to the River King Casino, which was still as alive as it was before the skullgirl came out. Seemed though that some of the patrons were watching their backs in case something happened. And the guards were still present, though Arthur noted to himself some looked quite new. Marie must have really given the mafia's hand count a major slash as he and Filia went inside.

"Wow it's really big in here" her eyes were dazzling never having seen a casino before. He had to agree, the casino was nice and flashy. But there came the cost.

"Consider the following Filia, it's dazzling like this as the house tends to win most of the time. Do it with enough people and you can afford an entire city. Just by getting someone hooked on the idea they can win" he was stating his opinion on casinos in general as a guard looked down at him curiously.

"Speaks the orphan boy" the guard coughed in under his breath as Arthur looked over at him. Yup, one of the usual guards and mafia thugs. Though he didn't rise to it as he points to a sign that directed where the cirque was.

"Let's go, the cirque is connected via the cassino so it's easier access through here" he told her as Filia followed. She did catch what that guard said and seemed a tad concerned.

"I take it you two don't get along huh?" her voice was a bit low as Arthur looked over at her.

"Let's just say, this is a medici mafia hot spot. And possibly now that the Medici Tower has been heavily damaged, probably their base of operations now. Not to mention I've had to knock a few of these guys around in here that use to be on the street harrassing people. I don't like these guys and I don't want to get swept in under some coverup. Only messed with small stuff nothing like any big operations or steal stuff. Just standing up for people" he told her in a low voice as she nods. At least he had the guts to stand up to those guys. Though that maybe his downfall eventually if someone manages to get the upper hand or ends up a step ahead of him. The two got to the ticket booth and paid for admission into the Cirque and went inside to get a seat. Once they found a seat, they did chat a bit as Arthur got his sketchbook out and began sketching the whole circus arena. Should be a fun show as people started to come in. When the show finally started, it was as good as it was last time Arthur saw it but it was nice having someone else along to watch. Made the whole outing a bit more fun as the troupe did their acts and were applauded for their wonderful performances. At the end of the whole thing, Filia was a bit giddy as she was quite happy to finally have seen the show.

"That was some pretty amazing stuff. That girl on the high wire really knows how to balance, and especially with carrying those elephants wow" Filia was impressed as he walked with her out of the Cirque hall.

"Yeah she's pretty tough. Feel bad for the guy that pressures her though. Or women for that matter" he snickered at the thought. Someone would probably be smashed hard if they were not careful.

"Mmmm you got a point there. But I have to say, thanks for tagging along with me. It's much nicer to do things with someone else every now and then. I gotta hurry on home, catch you some other time?" she asked taking a few steps ahead of him to turn around to look back at him.

"Yeah sure, call me anytime" he gave her a half smile as she returned the same smile back.

"Alright Arthur! See ya around" a beaming smile was on her face as she walks on out of the casino leaving Arthur alone. He gave a soft sigh thinking about what he had experienced. Friends were nice that was for sure, can do a lot of stuff with them besides just talking. Can have someone to lean on when times were tough or be there for someone when they were done. Or be with them when they're up on their highest peak of joy. Though it sucked whenever you were alone and watched others having fun and deep down you were not. Something didn't sit right with him and he couldn't shake it. He literally felt as though he was walking a tight rope himself. Balancing himself with the connections he knows and the threat of falling into the Medici's radar if he took one false step. He gave a sigh as he decides it's time to move on. Though before he could take two steps from where he was standing, a female voice came from behind him.

"Hey! Kid with the Scarf!" his attention turned behind him as he turned to see who it was. A surprise that he saw Cerebella, the high ropes performer coming towards him. A bit of a surprise to say the least as she was still wearing her performing clothes.

"I assume you're talking to me miss?" he asked as his hand and his scarf hand floated up to point at himself.

"No I was talking to the slot machine. No you're it. Can we talk or you heading off somewhere?" she asked standing in front of him. Her hat arms dangled on either side of her as they were roughly the same height. She maybe have been taller, couldn't tell given her hat.

"Not exactly, is it something private or no?" he was checking around him for a moment. Best to make sure someone was not watching them and then pulling a fast one on him.

"A bit, mind coming on back with me?" she turned and motioned him to follow with a finger. He still was looking around as he placed a hand on his messenger bag and went to follow. This was either a good thing or he was in it so deep he might say hi to Squigly.

The two went to the back where the changing rooms where. Turning a corner, Cerebella went up a set of stairs that seemed to go up into a sort of apartment setup. Seems she lived here at the Cirque too. The two went down a hall with at least four doors that were pretty spaced out from each other. She turned to one and begins to unlock it walking inside. He follows her in as she closed the door behind her. It was a one room apartment. Living room, kitchen, dining room were all smashed together in one one, a side room went to her bedroom and then a bathroom. The place looked nice, very well kept up and lots of various items she had. Even had a picture of herself with the retired wrestler Beowulf, signed too, just to note one of the items she had. She stretched taking her hat off, the arms disappearing into the hat as she turns to look at him.

"So I heard a rumor that you're the one that took down the skullgirl" she started off as he froze for a second. Damn did those orphans chatter that much? Word really does spread fast in this town.

"Where did ya hear that from? And ya sure you got the right fellow? You know what they say about rumors" he was being skeptical as to not really come forward if he was or not. She gave a shrug.

"A few of the guys that work here mentioned it. They heard it while down at the docks. Heard some kids were going on about it. 'Artist boy with a red scarf managed to take down the big bad skullgirl' I think what one of them joked about. And I saw you from up top with your scarf and doodling away. Saw ya before on the night the skullgirl came out too. So seeing you're the only guy I've seen that matches that description. I assume it's you" she explained her point as she flops down on the couch offering him a seat. Well she nailed him on the head, if she heard it from the dock orphans via the guards then she had the right guy as she sets his messenger bag down and sits down on the couch with her.

"Then you are correct. I did take her down. Though really didn't want to but I had to" he gave a soft sigh looking over at her. The comment was a bit of a surprise to her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't want to take her down? Seriously? Someone twist your arm to do it then or something?" she questioned skeptical of his stance as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll put it short like this. We both grew up in the same orphanage. We grew a bit close as siblings but on my birthday, my 18th birthday, slavers came to the orphanage and raided the kids out. She was taken away from me and I managed to escape. I didn't have the strength to save her at that point. Fast forward a year later, and I find her again as the skullgirl. Yeah it sucked seeing someone ya care about turn into a monster. But it was either let her live and watch her kill everyone I care about and myself. Or kill her to spare her the misery of killing me cause I can tell you, she didn't want to kill me either. But that fucking skullheart" he shakes his head as he laid down the short and simple story for Cerebella as she cringed a bit. Wasn't expecting a story like that to come from him nor was expecting that either. Could tell it was something he was not fond of talking about. Sure the same skullgirl killed a lot of Medici's too which struck a cord with her as she was adopted. But here was a guy that was orphaned, adopted a girl in an orphanage, be separated from her and then have to stop her after she had become a monster.

"I… Hey didn't mean to tear that wound open for ya. She made a mess of my family too. Though kinda the reason I was wanting to ask ya something" she was hoping he would say yes as he turned his attention back her.

"And what might that be?" he raised an eyebrow to her as she cleared her throat.

"I'm adopted by Vitale Medici. During the skullgirl's attack, she managed to kill Lorenzo, Vitale's father. He's been out of sorts having to pick up pieces all the way from the funeral to rebuilding what his family had lost. I heard a rumor about a little something called the Soul Giver" she had her hands in her lap as Arthur listened. Honestly he could care less about the Medici's, if it wasn't for them he wouldn't be in this position that he was in and same for so many others. Both alive and dead. He still remembered hearing about the orphans in the docks mentioning how happy Ms. Fortune was when she found out Lorenzo was dead. She did some crazy stuff after slamming on some catnip to hard and that's all he wanted to know.

"The Soul Giver? The heck is that?" he had never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, it's something I heard about as an urban legend til I looked it up. Apparently the Soul Giver is an entity that comes around every 100 years and gives one person the power to bring anyone back to life if they are deemed worthy to have it. That's what the legend says" she explained thus far as he crossed his arms listening to her.

"Alright, and why hasn't anyone been talking about it? I'd imagine something like this is something people would be all over" he was right as she gave a nod of her head.

"You got it, though here's the wild catch. The entity moves after the gift is given and then disappears til it arrives in 100 years or so. So far what I've been able to tell, it's going to be out in the mountains just east of town. A good days trip by train to say the least. There will be people wanting it that's for sure, so expect there to be some resistance" she knew the risks as she was figuring how this could all shake down and to be frank she didn't like the odds. Who knows how many would show up and end up not being worthy to get the power. For Arthur, this sounded a bit to good to be true. Sure, an entity able to bring anyone back from the dead, but that would mean Arthur could bring Squigly back with it.

"I hate to ask this though, but I feel there's a catch with it. Why are you asking me of all people?" he was uneasy accepting what she was possibly going to propose but she sighed.

"Well considering I want to keep this a secret from Vitale until I have it, I don't want to pull people from here as he would definitely notice that. And believe me, if you pull it off I'll try to reward you in some way for your assistance. I just want to see Vitale happy again" she looked away with a sigh as she remembered the few days she saw him broke down after seeing his father dead. Arthur sighed as he was thinking about it. Doing this job would technically not make him someone that was working for the Mafia as he's just helping a gal out with something. Same time though, Lorenzo needed to be dead. With that man gone, Vitale would have an uphill battle trying to keep a heavily damaged empire together. Not to mention a good chance that the mafia could be broken up this way if left in this state. But same time the good guy in him wanted to help her out. He was reluctant as he sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you out with this" he knew he would be regretting those words at some point along this trip. But to possibly bring someone back worth bringing back, he was willing to take the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

"You agreed to do what for who again?" Big Band was asking Arthur as he was back at Lab 8 late. They were away from the commons and were alone as Arthur had to answer for himself. He knew this was gonna happen no matter which way he cut it.

"I'll say it again. I agreed to help a performer, Cerebella, get to this Soul Giver and possibly get the right to bring someone back from the dead. She wants to bring Lorenzo back while I have a different plan" Arthur cleared himself as Big Band's eyes narrowed at the young man.

"There had better be a good plan in there, I ain't pulling your ass neck deep in Medici shit if it isn't a good one" the ASG operative really didn't want to drag possible ASG assets into a fight with the mafia in the off chance they lose them in a fight.

"I try to bail on them by some means once I'm back in town and I head back here and hide. Simple as that" he was not thinking it all through as the big man's voice was more annoyed then anything else.

"Simple as that can get a man killed. I thought it was as simple as that when I was with the police force before the same officers did a number on me. Left me for dead. Kid I don't want you to throw your life away. I know you want to do good, we all want to do good. I can't let ya just run out on your own on this" Big Band had a point as he spoke. He's seen what the Medici's can do and will go to have it their way. He knew also that Arthur was much more valuable alive then dead.

"Band, I'm not backing down on it. She's expecting me at the train station at 11am tomorrow morning. I'll try radioing in advance if possible. If you have someone monitoring the train station for heavy Medici activity it's possibly me. She said she would be calling them in to escort us or something" Arthur got up walking towards the door as the big man sighed.

"You're doing this for her am I wrong?" with those words Arthur stopped just before the door as he paused. Big Band may have hit a cord and sighed.

"I can tell you're thinking about Sienna. She was a good kid. Her death I agree was untimely. She shouldn't have died the way she did. And I know, the way she currently is now, is no better" as Big Band was speaking, one of Arthur's scarfed hands slams into the wall, not enough to leave a dint but it was noticeable.

"All cause of the Medicis. They silenced her family to keep anyone from rising up against them. Paid off cops to remove law abiding cops like yourself to keep their activities alive. Sell orphanages to make extra bucks from slavers. Fucked me, Patricia, and Marie at once. Do I have to go on?" Arthur turned to look at Big Band for a moment as he was unhappy about the whole situation.

"And here they are trying to rebuild their entire empire and we're just sitting here doing nothing? Out of the entire lot, I got lucky as hell. I managed to roll out of the machine they had created to make them a profit. And here I have a chance. One chance to slap them so hard upside the face, it would be an entire insult to their entire organization" Arthur was nearly shouting by the end as he was looking up at the standing brass man. Arthur had a fair point too, of all the years the mafia had been giving this city trouble and the government this was the perfect time to hit them hard. They're disorganized and trying to rebuild as quickly as they could. And Arthur was one of possibly many that didn't want that to happen. Big Band sighed shaking his head.

"I can tell from the way you're acting you've made up your mind. Just be aware it's not going to be easy. Getting in is the easy part. Getting out will be the challenge. Possibly harder then dealing with a skullgirl" Big Band remarked as he was walking towards the door.

"Best you rest up tonight. I'll inform Illium and Dr. Avian what you plan to do" as he spoke Arthur's scarf hand tugged on a coat sleeve as the mechanical man looked down at him.

"Who told you about that. About Squigly" Arthur asked as he probably had an idea who it was.

"Marie mentioned it to me while you were out. We'll try getting things setup on our end and radio you when we have things setup once you're back in town and alone. Just be safe kid" Big Band finally told him as he left the room. Arthur followed suit with a sigh. He knew Marie would hear about this and probably have a cow with him. Or be saddened by his decision. He was willing to bear with either decision so long as he can make it back in one piece. He risked his neck to save Marie, can't he risk it one more time?

The next morning came sooner then he liked as Arthur rolled out of bed early. Much earlier then everyone else as he slips out of his room with his stuff to head out. He did finally get a replacement jacket that he was now wearing. Same color even minus the holes and tears. He grabbed a bit of toast real quick and left out of the commons after cleaning up so he could make his way across to reach the train station on time. Better to be early then late he always thought. So with that he left Lab 8 for now and went on his way to meet up with Cerebella. He knew better then to let Ms. Fortune know what he was planning on doing. She'd claw him up before he could even leave town and with reason. Every bone in his body told him not to do this but if it gave him the chance to undo what the mafia had done to another person. It was worth every step he took. He caught one of the smaller trams and rode along it til he reached the main train station as he gets off looking around. He checked which train he was catching at the board when the women of the hour came strolling up.

"Morning there, Arthur was it?" Cerebella asked as he turned his attention to her. A surprise to see her out of her usual performing attire. She wore blue jeans that hugged her form and a gray knit sweater with a black tank top under it. He could tell there was a tank top on as her shoulders were completely exposed. Her hat she was carrying in her hand, which oddly enough was gray as well to match her outfit. Hair was pinned up in a high ponytail as she smiled at him.

"Morning to you too. So which train did you say we were taking, was it Auxinburg?" he was unsure on the top of his head as she nods.

"You got it, I already bought the tickets in advance so we can head on up to the platform. Got a new jacket?" she noticed the newer jacket on him as they proceeded towards the gate.

"Yeah you can say that. The other one was torn up but I kept it still" a hand of his pats his messenger bag. She gave an odd look hearing this as she would figure he would have pitched it.

"Shouldn't you pitch something that torn up?" she was a bit clueless to what his intentions were but he gave a soft sigh as they got past the gate heading towards their platform.

"I was thinking of patching it up. Maybe I can use it for when I'm getting messy with art piece. Or use it as a backup jacket. Or give it to someone that really needs it. I can do a good job mending up stuff. You learn to become good with needle and thread after a while. The problem is finding the thread and needle" a true statement as she shrugged. It sounded nice to her ear and it seemed she had found a pretty alright guy.

"Well, that's actually a bit thoughtful of ya. Never really considered some people do that" she nudged up against him with a smile as they waited on the cool platform.

"You'd be surprised what some people do when they don't have a lot and what they would do" he commented as he could hear the train coming down from the tracks. She nods for a few moments and remains quiet as she was thinking. She was quite happy that she had someone tagging along with her to help her with this. Vitale would be so happy with her once she called in telling him she had the power to bring Lorenzo back. Though it was going to be hard for Arthur and so many others if she got her wish. Once the train arrived, the two went inside and got a private room as there was a sliding door to close the room off. They had a long bench to sit on either side that was well padded as she stretched out on it looking out the window. Arthur sat on the opposite side as he kicked his feet up on a small table in the middle with his messenger bag laying next to his side of the room. A window was fairly large as they could see outward. They were told the ride was at least a good five hours one way. This was going to be a long ride.

"So mind if I ask you a question Arthur for ya" Cerebella asked after about thirty minutes of silence was broken as he looked up from his sketchbook. He was sketching her oddly enough as she was laying down on the seats with her hat on her stomach.

"What's the question?" a good question to ask back as she turned to sit back up looking at him. Hands on either side of her on the seat.

"What do you think of the Medicis? I can tell you're a nice guy but I noticed last night that something was bugging ya, besides me accidentally poking at that wound of yours. I've been hearing a lot of bad stuff about my family and I was unsure if you shared their opinion too" she tossed him a very loaded question which if she was his only route to finding the Soul Giver, he had to be careful on how he answered it. He closed his sketchbook and sighed heavily.

"I feel that's a bit of a loaded question. In one way, if I answer it one way you may throw me out of this train and lose your help. The other I get to stay in here and help you out" he told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"What? No no, I was just… How do I say it. I started thinking last night after that story you told to me. About that skullgirl and you. You two being siblings of sorts and you had to take her down. I started thinking if I had become a skullgirl would they put me down for the same reason you did or no" her voice was trailing as she was thinking. She didn't want to think ill about her adopted family but something was slowly tarnishing her idea that they were a good family. Hell they were her only family to her knowledge.

"If you want my honest opinion, would you tell anyone? And by anyone I mean even the Medicis themselves. Cause I'm doing this to help you not to help them" he explained as she looked at him a tad surprised. Most people tended to bend when the name Medici was mentioned if they were associated with them. This one apparently didn't act that way.

"Well, I can't keep my mouth shut forever if that's what you mean. But I'll try" she told him as it would be wrong to hide something from her family.

"Alright. My personal opinion of the Medicis and the Mafia they are running is down right disgusting. A lot of good people have been fucked up because of them. The skullgirl even told me the slavers that sold us off was the Medici Mafia. They tear good people apart to allow their illegal operations to keep going and rig the system so they win all the time" he told it exactly how he knew it as her heart was sinking a bit. He must think she was utter trash as well having told him she was part of them Medicis too. Would he really help her or would he just take advantage of her when he gets to the Soul Giver.

"However, I don't think everyone is inherently bad in their lot. There's probably honest people in with them too. You can't blame someone for being evil or corrupt if they don't know the difference. In that case they're as much a victim as the people the Mafia hurts. That's why I said I'm doing this to help you not to help them. You wanted someone to tag along with you to help you get to the Soul Giver, and that's what I'm doing. I don't think you're a bad person Cerebella. I have no reason to think you're rotten" he further explained as she crossed her arms in under her bust.

"So you think I'm fine and everyone else is evil huh?" she asked as all he could do was shrug.

"I don't see the world the same way you do. I'm looking from the outside, you're looking from the inside. My opinions are my opinions, that's all I can say. What you make of it is your choice. I don't care if you end up hating my guts because of my opinions. I'm still going to treat you with as much respect as anyone else I meet. So long as they're not coming after my life" his last statement surprised her a bit. Was he assuming she would hate him for his opinion? And he was willing to accept her regardless of where she came from. He looked down and gave a soft smile.

"Heh, maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were. I've asked that from several people that had bad opinions of the Medicis usually are much nastier about it. And you're right, I would've probably beaten your ass in for the shit ya said too. But you didn't make it personal. Am I mad at your opinion, yeah I really am. But you weren't yelling at me about it" she added as she looked back up at him.

"I won't tell Vitale about you. May see if I can sweet talk him a bit more, maybe make things easier on you" she offered Arthur shakes his head.

"I appreciate the offer but I'd have to decline on that. But appreciate the thought" he was clear on stance as she nods. At least he was being polite about it.

"Alright. Moving off topic, you draw?" she seemed a tad curious as he drummed his pencil down on his sketchbook.

"Yes I do. Call it a line of work to make me some money when the weather is nice" he got a smile from her as he could imagine what she was about to say next.

"Could you draw me?" pointing to herself she was smiling a bit more. Gee sounded like he had this exact conversation with another girl almost a week or two ago on a train as well. How ironic.

Auxinburg was a nice sized down on the train line that went onwards deeper into the mountains. Of course, this place had a sort of rural German feel for the architecture of buildings and way of life. Arthur and Cerebella both got off the train mid afternoon as she was looking at the time. It was around this point in time, he realized she did carry a bag on her. Namely a small one kept in her hat. Seemed she could store some interesting stuff in that hat by what he can tell.

"Alright, if I remember right. The figure won't be coming out til the moon raises. I was hearing it was going to be in one of the fields outside of town" she remarked as she was trying to remember how it all went.

"Well guess that means we're really early to this. Though how do you know it will appear here?" a good question Arthur had as by all intents and purposes this could be a wild goose chase.

"A few reasons. One over the years people have figured an idea of where the Soul Giver likes to go. Auxinburg seems to be one of those spots. Over the past 400 years, it's appeared here at least twice" as she spoke they were leaving the train station and were walking down the street.

"Second, an unusual rock ring appeared in one of the fields not far from here by what local news papers said. They since removed the rocks, but that ring usually means it's where the guy usually appears. Or somewhere near there. Third, it's a full moon tonight, the guy likes to appear at night with a full moon, otherwise you wouldn't know where to go as you wouldn't see it" she finished as he remained at her side listening and thinking.

"So what you're telling me is this is probably the most likely spot given what you've been able to observe? If it doesn't show don't blame me" he told her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"It'll show. Just need to kill some time between then and now. Can grab a bite to eat. It is getting around time for some dinner. That small sandwich on the train isn't sticking long" she mentioned looking around.

"A good idea, best not to go in with an empty stomach" he was more then agreeable for something to eat. Plus given how far out they were from New Meridian, they were a bit of strangers. Easy to slip in, but stuck out like a sore thumb.

The hours ticked away as Cerebella unfolded what she was thinking about with Arthur. She already had an idea which field it was that had the stones removed from and figured it would be easy as pie to sneak out there and then be there for the arrival. Be one of the firsts out there. As well she bought returning tickets for the last train which was at 10pm meaning they would arrive back in New Meridian around 3am in the morning. Although as night fell, Arthur got this strange feeling they weren't going to be alone. Taking an urge to go ahead, they both left out towards the outskirts of town where the rocks were removed. The moon would be rising as soon as the sun was setting. She seemed a bit excited as she was looking around putting her hat on. The hat would soon spawn those giant arms she was so known for back at the circus as she looked around.

"Well it seemed we made it early. Hopefully we don't end up with to much trouble. If we're lucky we'll slip in and out without much trouble" she was skeptical this will go flawlessly. Some other people had to know about what this thing was. Or was there something not told about it.

"Well, there is always one way to find out" Arthur remarked as he stood there in the field looking around. He found where the impression of the rocks were and waved her over. Though by the time she got there, the moon was starting to rise. For him, he turned his attention to the moon unsure if something was suppose to happen. It was a clear starry night to say the least.

"Well, this is nice weather to be out gazing at the stars. Wished Marie was here..." he commented with a sigh as Cerebella looked over at him. She assumed that this 'Marie' was the skullgirl that tore Medici tower in two.

"You mean… The last Skullgirl?" she asked as he nods to her.

"Yeah sometimes we stayed up late at the orphanage just gazing at the stars on a night like this. Lights went out at 8pm so things really started to shine by 10pm" he told her as both of them saw their shadows being cast on the ground by a blue light. They both turned as a large blue stone looking entity came floating down in front of them. It was intimidating to say the least. A giant wheel rested in front of it as there was a scale that came off on either side of it. A humanoid body came up from the scale and behind the wheel. No face, just the upper part of a human body from the waist up. The entity looked at both of them as the being brought it's focus on Arthur.

"W-What the hell?!" he exclaimed as there felt a pulling sensation from the floating statue from him.

"That must be the Soul Giver" she was surprise this actually happened. She actually did a right, however both of their hearts sank when the big wheel in front opened into a door that would soon start to suck Arthur in. He resisted for a while but was pulled in regardless as the door slammed shut on him. Her heart sank further when the doors slammed shut on her companion as she shouted at it.

"Hey! What the hell!? Let me friend go you damn piece of-" she started to say before a booming voice is heard.

"Calm yourself. I presume you are both here to see if you're worthy of the Soul Gem. The gem with the power to bring life from the dead. I can only give the gem to one person and I must test if this one is worthy of such power" the voice came from the stone being in front of her. It was clear, she had indeed found the Soul Giver.

"And if he fails that test?" she was hesitant to ask but her fists were up and ready to fight if needed.

"Then he is to return to the souls that call him home" the Soul Giver was not joking in the least. She hadn't considered what happened to those that were deemed unworthy. Oh shit, did she just seal that poor guys fate?!

Arthur was lost as he was swirling around in a blue vortex. He could hear and see various souls whipping around him as he tried to make heads or tails of where he was. He had to stop, had to resist the movement. His scarf ends had moved down to his upper arms as they tried to grab onto the wall of the swirling vortex. He grunted as he was slowly slowing down, but he was still moving.

"Come on! I can't give up like this!" he told himself, trying to stay determined as his feet found resistance in under him and started to dig into the invisible ground in front of him. Though it felt like a long time of grinding, he finally saw a platform as he drops from where he was falling downward til he landed on the platform. Rolling a bit as he gets up. Where the hell was he?

"Impressive from a human" the same voice that Cerebella had heard was now in here. Arthur didn't know it had spoken to her as he looked around.

"Alright! What is the meaning of this? Who is this?" asking these questions was always something this being knew all to well as it appeared before Arthur. In a full humanoid form made of blue crystal stone as it was wrapped in a white clock carrying a staff that had a clock on it.

"You should know that question already, Arthur Fate" the Soul Giver spoke to the artist as he raised an eyebrow.

"Fate? I'm no Fate, I'm just Arthur" as the artist tried to explain himself the Soul Giver had other answers.

"I see all souls that pass into the afterlife… Arthur. I see what souls are still out. I can tell the weight of your soul and where you came from. You are one of the Fate Family line. Known for their actions and always defiant for what fate tells them. Maker of their own destinies. I digress. I have judged you and see you have seen much in your years of life. Tragic as they are, but you've kept your core intact" the Soul Giver saw right through and into Arthur's soul as he found the boy worthy.

"You make your own destinies but not for yourself. But for others. Sticking up for those less fortunate, saving the damned from their destruction and offering assistance to those in need. By your actions I can see you are worthy of such a power. However, I must ask. Are you really wishing to use this power for Lorenzo Medici? I can tell there is a strong hatred for such a man and yet you help a women that wishes to bring him back" Arthur sighed as he heard the Giver tell him this. It was true he was here for Lorenzo but that was what was on the surface.

"No I'm not. I'm torn as I wish not to betray someone who doesn't know how much has been stolen from me. From so many others because of the Medicis. I can imagine you've seen them. The souls that have parted, the souls their mafia has sent down your way. No I'm here to bring one soul that hasn't reached you I don't think. I'm here for Sienna Contiello" Arthur was firm in his response as the voice from the Soul Giver was evident of surprise.

"Indeed you are correct. I have yet to see her soul come past me to join her fathers soul. What exactly happened do you know?" the entity was curious as to make sure it was not deceived at this critical moment.

"Best I can tell. Sienna was murdered on her mother's birthday by the mafia cause her mother was in possession of the Skullheart. She used the heart to try saving them, but ended up becoming a skullgirl and turning them into ghouls. The family parasite, Leviathan, was ordered to protect Sienna from the heart's influence. And thus attaching to her before she could pass away. I can wager because of this, her soul is trapped inside her body along with her parasite" Arthur concluded having read the reports on the incident that killed Sienna. The Soul Giver gave a nod.

"I can see that now through the father's eyes. Yes. That would prevent her soul from leaving. I also can see from his henchmen what they did to her as well. An insult to the family name. However her re-birth would shatter what little is left of Lorenzo. This is for revenge is it not?" those words stung like ice to Arthur as he grips his chest.

"It's not quite like that. We had encountered each other when the last skullgirl woke her up. We journeyed together to find the heart and destroy it. Though after I did so, I realized that meant killing her as well. Or well putting her back to sleep and well..." as Arthur was finding the words the Soul Giver waved it's hand to cease.

"Pity for the girl that had her life stripped from her so soon. And yet her heart is such that you've fallen for it. I can see it in you do not lie. You're not the first lover to come to me wanting to bring a lover back. However, I cannot weight if this is for selfish desire of yourself, revenge for those you hate, or generosity to help someone that would otherwise be unable to help themselves be helped" the Soul Giver paused as it looked down and then up at Arthur. The artist was unsure which this entity would rule of. He was definitely not a lover to her, though she was really one of the few girls he's met that caught his eye. Filia was nice, but a bit to innocent in his opinion. He did wish to see the Medici's get a good slap to the face. Hell a good upper cut to the jaw for the KO would be adored. But the later of the three stuck with him. Of anyone that deserved a second chance it was her. Unlike other souls, their bodies were left for the skullgirl to control. Squigly was trapped in her body til she rotted away or lost herself to the hearts influence.

"I have decided. You may have a Soul Gem. It can be used on anyone you see fit. But know this, only the few you trust most can hold the orb. Others will be burnt. With this, I take my leave. I wish you the best of luck Mr. Fate. Make your own destiny would you kindly?" the entity raised it staff and slammed it on the ground as a bright light appeared from it as Arthur was soon bathed in a bright light. His eyes closed as if shielding himself from something before the light began to dim. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a black void nothing around, but a bright blue orb that was at least the size of his fist was floating in front of him. It swirled with power as he reached a hand out to grab it. He could feel the life coursing through it. He had it. He had a Soul Gem, and with that he soon realized he was back in the field as Cerebella was running for him.

"Arthur! Oh God damn it!" she rushed into him giving him a hug from instincts. She though she had sealed this guys fate as she looked down at him.

"Damn, I thought you were a goner! Did, Did you get it?" she asked as she released him from the hug. He nods and showed her the glowing orb. It was the real deal. She finally had her ticket to securing Viatle's favor. For Arthur, it was just the beginning of a very long night. One that could cost him his own life.


	4. Chapter 4

The train ride heading to New Meridian felt heavy as Arthur held the gem in his hands. Cerebella had already contacted Vitale about having the Soul Gem. She said a friend of hers was having to carry it as she was unable to carry it for some reason. She didn't think about putting it in a sack or anything, but that was beside the point. Arthur had managed as well to contact Lab 8 to let them know he was heading back their way. He would have the beacon on once he arrived into city limits so they would know where he was. They told him the cemetery where Squigly was buried would be a good place to go for the meet up. Though the question for Arthur was how does he split from Cerebella? He had to do it during a transition between the station and where he was going to be taken by the Medicis. Which to him, could be anywhere. Though a plus side for Arthur at the moment, Cerebella had fallen asleep as they were on their way back. This would afford Arthur sometime to work a bit of magic. He was no thief, but he knew a few tricks. Though he felt bad for doing this. Cerebella seemed like a nice gal, just mislead by the people raising her up. Selfish as it may seem for him to keep the Soul Gem, but he couldn't afford Lorenzo coming back. The hours ticked away as they were reaching city limits. He was nervous as hell and for good measure. He was possibly walking right into a fire he had to walk out of unscathed. But that wouldn't happen. He nudged Cerebella to wake her up.

"Hey, sleepy head wake up. We're here" he told her as Cerebella was sitting up with a yawn.

"Already? Fantastic" she sounded happy but her tone hinted her grogginess as they left the compartment of the train and went into the train station. As they walked out, his heart sank sixty feet when he saw a limo pulled up to the train station. There seemed to be girls in bunny outfits wearing some sort of scary version of bunny masks. The worst part, they carried some heavy fire arms, sub machine guns to say the least. Tommy guns at most. This worried him further gulping when they motioned them over.

"Oh so he did send us a ride" Cerebella sounded relieved though Arthur just nods.

"Right, comfy" he commented as he was directed to the opened door along with Cerebella. The two that were guarding the limo also climbed in. The inside of the limo was quite nice, fancy to say the least as Arthur still was holding onto the orb. What spooked him more was who was sitting right in front of them. He was pressed against one of the doors as he saw a women in a black dress. Veil over her face with one eye he could see though what got under his skin was the grenade launcher of an arm she had. He only heard of one Medici fitting that description and that was Black Dhalia herself.

"Dhalia? Wasn't expecting you here tonight" Cerebella remarked kinda hoping to see Vitale instead. Sure she was fine with seeing Dhalia though at times she didn't want to talk to her unless she had to.

"Vitale asked me to come down to make sure you make it to him in one piece" Dhalia's voice was calm but he could pick up the undertone as she looked over at him. He nearly froze but tried to keep his cool.

"So, who's your little friend ya got here?" she asked as Cerebella answered for him.

"Oh this is Arthur. I figured I would bring someone along to you know, make sure I got back in one piece" Cerebella commented with her hat on her lap as Dhalia nods.

"Right, though I must say his reputation proceeds him from down in the docks" Dhalia's gaze had shifted to Cerebella but soon went back to Arthur. He was listening as he was watching her.

"Several of the boys tell me you've roughened them up and been a real pain in their sides. Giving people down there a real backbone for standing up for them. You realize that does hurt us a bit. And in one way I would never expect you to help us" she continued shifting her crossed legs revealing a knife strapped to one of her legs that was uncovered from under her dress.

"Though I've done my fair research on that Soul Gem you have. It burns if you don't trust us. And I have an offer you may refuse but know..." as she paused the two guards of hers that were sitting on either side of her pointed their guns right at him. Cerebella's eyes went wide seeing this as she was not expecting this to escalate so quickly.

"You'll be a new stain on the upholstery. We can give a blind eye to your actions down in the docks and leave them be for good dear. All you need to do, is place that gem into this sack" Dhalia told him holding a black sack as he was hesitant as he looked at the bag. Seeing what was pointing at him and then looking back at Cerebella. Maybe she would get it that his opinions of the mafia were right as he checked in behind him. No traffic as he was on the driver side of the car. He reluctantly slips the glowing orb into the sack. A smile he could feel was forming in under Dhalia's veil.

"Good boy. Now, girls. Mind escorting him out" Dhalia ordered as one of the girls simply kicked Arthur right in the head and slammed him against the door. The door was not locked in mechanically at that moment and thus the door flew wide open as he fell out. He was wincing and rolled for a good few feet. God his head was hurting as Dhalia was smiling looking at the sack. The light blue glowing orb was still there and a ticket to bring Lorenzo back. Cerebella herself looked in the back of the rear view window as Arthur was slowly picking himself up off the road. Seems he was almost expecting this to occur as the last she saw of him was him dashing off in a direction at a fast rate. Why was he moving with such hurry? He probably had a bit of bleeding from his head when he rolled and yes, he was limping a bit.

"I told you before Cerebella, you can't trust people around here. That one seems nice on the outside but I have some strong arguments that he's more against us then really for us" Dhalia commented as the car drove onward down the street.

"Even if he was, you could have at least have him leave in a better way then that" Cerebella remarked as she sounded a bit annoyed with her. A potential friend now being kicked out of the door for good. Quite literally as Dhalia shrugged as she held the sack.

"Well, to be fair the boy had it coming… Odd" she commented as she had it dangling close to her leg. She looked at one of her guards and placed it on her leg. The guard squirmed but no sizzling sound of flesh as Dhalia's expression turned sour.

"This can't be…?! That Little SHIT!" she reached her hand into the sack and pulled the orb out with her bare hand. It looked like the Soul Gem, but last time she remembered, the gem was crystal, not gel-like. Cerebella looked surprised though ducked when Dhalia threw the orb and it splattered all over the back window like a wet snowball.

"I knew it! Driver! Turn us around, Find that little shit!" she barked mad as ever. Cerebella couldn't believe it herself. Arthur tricked them with a fake Soul Gem. That meant he still had the original. He wasn't going to use for Lorenzo at all by what it seemed like. That boy better run fast, there was a Medici Manhunt starting and his head was on the stake.

The plan was fairly simply by what Arthur had gathered. He was to meet up somewhere near the cemetery to be picked up and later on they would go to unearth Squigly properly. Though that was when he wasn't being hunted. Now that he was being hunted down, that changed a few things. He still went to the cemetery to wait there. But went into it instead, hopefully hiding around the monuments could give him a chance at giving the mafia a quick slip. They only knew where they dropped him off best he could tell. He was thinking to himself as he moved between various tombstones checking on the radio with Big Band. They were at least ten minutes out from where he was before they could pick him up. Ten minutes he was out on his own. Ten minutes he was an open target, think he can handle himself a bit longer. He gave a sigh as he wandered the cemetery, deciding to pay someone a visit. He went up on the hill to where the willow tree was, coming to Squigly's grave as he gave a small smile. Seems someone had come by to drop some flowers on her grave. Probably Filia most likely. At least someone was taking good care of her grave while he was looking after Marie. And to think, it wouldn't be long til she was back with the living. His thoughts were silenced by a click and a bang from a gun. He turned to the sound of the click and was moving already. A bullet grazed right by his cheek as he winced. A good solid cut and burn from it as he cupped his left cheek. He turned to see where the shot came from, then his heart sank.

"A mighty unusual spot to come to don't you agree?" Black Dhalia had managed to follow him to the cemetery. This was going to be much harder then expected.

"Though I should have expected as much from what I've heard" she commented as came up on the hill and looked at the grave stone. Arthur didn't say much as he pulls his paint brush from his messenger bag. He knew what was coming eventually.

"Sienna Contiello. Really now? Bringing that gal back from the grave? Such a waste of someone so insignificant" her voice cold as the wind that blew past them as Arthur's fist tightened.

"Coming from a cold-blooded murder's mouth as always. I'm not giving that orb up" he told her as she looked back at him. She pulled a knife from her dress and her gun arm clicked loading another set of rounds.

"I was planning on it. Cerebella would've given you a chance but I know a lot better boy. Now, be a good little orphan boy and die for me" a cold sort of motherly talk taunt as she came at him. Another struggle to survive had just started for him. Though this time, he couldn't simply run away. He had to stand his ground and fight, hopefully Lab 8 would hold through and save his sorry ass.

The fact both of their fighting styles seemed to clash between them. As both were fast on their feet, Arthur was relaying more on trying to avoid her bullets while Dhalia was trying to pin him down for a swift kill. The time was ticking away fast as it was not long before he noticed a van and a car pull up from the distance at the entrance of the cemetery. Hopefully it was them. Though that moment distraction is what Dhalia needed. She plugged two shots into him, one to his left shoulder, one to his right leg. Missing critical veins that would possibly kill him. If he did die and the gem was on him, it could bring him back instead. Arthur winced in pain as he felt the shots hit him before being kicked in the head sending him tumbling to the ground. His head hits Sienna's tombstone as he lurched further hitting the ground hard. He was stunned for a moment as he was getting up, she pinned him right at the left shoulder, her high heel digging into the bullet hole she had placed in him. His heart was racing as he coughed looking up at her, she threw some knives down to pin his scarf to the ground while also digging her other heel into his right arm to hold him down.

"Now I'm going to ask one last time. Where Is the Soul Gem?" she lowered her gun arm right at his head. A bit fitting that a person trying to bring someone back that Dhalia had murdered, now gets to murder them on the dead's grave. Such a smack to him.

"Leave him alone you witch!" a younger female voice could be heard as Dhalia looked over. Just in time for a large ram skull to collide right into her sending her flying off Arthur. It had seemed Marie was accompanying the ASG crew to retrieve Arthur. Though before Dhalia could land, Peacock had appeared behind her with a large baseball bat, her imaginary cigar sticking from her mouth.

"The pitch is made, and she S-WINGS!" as Peacock spoke she swung the bat sending Dhalia back up into the air disoriented and now having her back aching as she was sent flying over Arthur once more.

"And it's a home run!" she announced with a smile as Dhalia landed several feet from Arthur and behind Marie. Her eyes were glaring as she saw the once deceased skullgirl still alive.

"You little rats! I'll tear you all apart!" she screamed though a giant mechanical fist said otherwise as she was knocked clean off her feet.

"Not on my watch Dhalia" Big Band was of course accompanying the younger kids and was going to make sure Arthur did make it back in one piece. Dhalia rolled on the ground as she was slow to get back on her feet, her dress torn up from her fight and from what she had to deal with. Hair a mess and a fire in her eyes. However she already knew by this point she was out numbered three to one, and all three seemed capable of fighting. Arthur did his job of wearing her down, this she realized. Curse that damn boy, hope he bleeds to death. Without saying a word, she threw a smokescreen down and vanished leaving the three on a bit of edge.

"Did she leave?" Marie was concerned for Arthur but didn't want to drop her guard to aid him then attacked.

"Figured she would. Usually fights individuals she knows she can best" Big band commented turning towards Arthur.

"Well shit, she tore him up pretty good" his comment was mute as Marie turned to start pulling the knives out of his scarf.

"Come on big brother, hang in there" Marie told him as she was trying to keep him awake. Arthur was not speaking and his eyes were dropping. He was losing blood fairly quickly.

"We need to get him out of here, Illium can do a lot more with him then we can, come on" Big Band knew when someone was hurt badly as Peacock's gang came out with a stretcher and placed Arthur on it. Marie removed his scarf and held it close hoping he would be fine. They rushed him into the van and drove off, Peacock and her gang following in their car. Whitefin was driving looking in the back to see Marie sitting there with Arthur, trying to wrap up his wounds. She was a bit familiar with caring for him back at the orphanage when he got hurt or really roughed up. But she was no medical doctor, and Big Band was to large to really help, but provided support and some guidance.

"So Ben, did Arthur have the Soul Gem?" Whitefin asked trying to make sure this whole thing was for nothing. Big Band gave a heavy harmonic sigh.

"Sadly I do not know. He went out before we can ask" Arthur finally was in a semi-stable state. He was still bleeding but not as much out. Marie looked at his scarf and gave a soft smile.

"He already did" Marie answered as Big Band looked down at her a bit puzzled. Up to the point she started to untie one of his braided ends of his scarf. The scarf had five braids on each end and they were all roughly the same size. However, she noticed one of those braids seemed bigger. As she untied it, a blue glow started to come out as she unwraps the rest of it revealing the Soul Gem sitting right in her lap. The last place anyone would look, the scarf that hung around his neck. Now things could proceed as planned to get Squigly out of the ground and brought to the lab. Then giving the Soul Gem to her, though at the immediate it was best to make sure Arthur made it though this ordeal. Don't want to have two dead bodies to work with now, and Illium had her work cut out for her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was unsure how long he had been out. His mind was a blank void as he seemed to just idle there. Absent of thought, he had never felt so light headed before. Not to mention the shear pain he felt being shot several times, it was amazing he was still standing. Or was standing before he passed out on the ground. He was slow to wake up as he felt something trying to pry his eye open. His eyes slowly were opening, finding himself propped up in a hospital bed. He felt sore, stiff as he looked around him. He had a patient dressing, that paper thing that covered the front but not the back. To his left, there was a window that had the shades pulled down but there was sun coming through it. A small table with two chairs was right below the window. His messenger bag, jacket and scarf were laying there. Seems someone had done some repairs to his scarf after it was stabbed. At the foot of his bed, on the wall was a TV monitor with controls on the bed he was resting in. To his right, a small corridor went to probably the door to the room and a bathroom on the side. He also saw the medical equipment that was monitoring his vital signs. He looked back over to his left and realized he was connected on both his right and left arm. An IV was in his left arm and heart monitors on his right. Checking his arms he found several bandages and his legs felt stiff. He found that his legs were bound as well, seems he was shot not through any major bone. Just fleshy spots, however that didn't mean they hurt like the devil. He gave a soft sigh as he laid his head back against the pillows.

"Well either I'm dead and in heaven, or I actually survived" he commented to himself a loud figuring no one would hear him. The door clicked as Illium appeared from around the corner looking at him. Her eyes seemed happy when she saw he was awake.

"Oh good you're awake. I was worried you wouldn't be awake by now. You did lose quite a bit of blood out there" she commented opening the blinds a bit. The light shinned on his face as he took a hand to try covering his eyes. Eyes squinting til the nurse adjusted the blinds once more increasing the light in the room but not blinding Arthur.

"So I almost bled out" his voice was sinking as he pressed against the bed. Was he seriously cutting his luck that thin last night?

"Not quite, however by what I can tell. If Big Band and those that came with him didn't show up when they did, you would be dead. Though seeing you're awake, want me to fetch you some breakfast? I want to make sure you're stable before getting you back up on your feet" she was doing her job the best he can as he nods.

"Yeah please if you could. Oh wait Illium, my scarf. The Soul Gem is in it" he was telling her as she turned having seen someone at the door as she gave a small smile.

"Marie found it. Observant girl I'll admit" the look on his face was a bit of relief as he asked his second question.

"Well, did it work then? Did it bring Squigly back?" he had to know if he did all this work for nothing, or did it all work.

"I'll let you ask her that personally" she nods as she exits a room as another familiar face came walking in. It was a huge surprise as his eyes grew wide seeing it was Sienna standing. She still looked like she was before, same purple skin and red eye. Though, her boney hand was flesh now and he could tell there was an eye in behind the bit of hair over her left eye. Leviathan was coming out of a ponytail still, but it seemed he was coming from her hair not just out of her skull. She wore the same outfit that she wore last he saw her. He was giving her a grin as both of them were looking at him.

"Damn! It did work" he spoke aloud as she smiled at him. An actual smile as Arthur also noticed, her stitches were gone from her mouth. Probably taken out once she woke up.

"It kinda did, not perfect" her smile wouldn't disappear as she was happy about this. Leviathan still looked the same as he watched.

"Yes, it seems that the Life Gem will give flesh and life to someone, but changes during death such as skin color and eye color can't be changed. I find that rather odd however I am with my lady, I'm glad to be back" the parasite gave the artist a smile as Arthur was smiling. Another mark on his good book at least. As he tried to re-adjust he winced feeling a bit of pain from his shoulder.

"Hey, easy with yourself. Illium told me already how badly you got hurt. I'm just glad you didn't die out there" Squigly was walking over as she sat in a chair. Hands on her knees as she looked up at him. It felt so weird looking at her and knowing she was not dead. Or was this still a dream.

"Heh die. I could be dreaming you know? I could be bleeding on top of your grave and the gem in someones hand bringing someone else back to life" his skepticism should have been expected.

"How can you say that?!" Squigly exclaimed as she covered her mouth as Leviathan watched on.

"Well this is the most awake I've ever been in a dream before so I highly doubt that's the case" the parasite was commenting to himself as Arthur merely rolled his eyes. Her cheeks puffed out as she was finding Arthur's skepticism a bit to much. So with her cheeks reddening, she leaned in and gave his cheek a kiss. The gesture was a surprise to Arthur as his cheeks went red and eyes widened looking at her. The kiss was warm, he could definitely feel as he looked back to her.

"Okay, I take what I just said back" he felt bad for doubting her but hey could ya blame him?

"No trouble, though I have to say. Thank you, really I can't express how much this means for me. Thank you" she told him with a genuine smile on her face. Leviathan was merely watching not wanting to ruin the moment. They were pretty close as well as she was leaning over the bed.

"You're welcome. I just felt you would be stuck in the ground for who knows how long. Just to wake up to take down a skullgirl" Arthur was speaking from his perspective of course as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Well, I appreciate your kindness. Greatly I do, though that peck was to make sure you're awake. Now for a reward..." she was a bit unsure about this herself but Leviathan told her earlier it may be best to express herself however way she wanted. Arthur gave her a puzzled look as she inched closer to his face, what was she doing? It was then he realized, she was going for an actual kiss! His eyes were a bit wide watching her as she inched closer. Her own eyes closing and letting her hand help guide her to where she needed to land.

"I'm back with breakfast Arth-Oh my" Illium had returned with a tray of food for Arthur. Both he and Squigly jumped as Squigly stood up straight fixing her dress.

"O-Oh Ms. I-Illium, was not expecting you back so soon" she covered her mouth to try hiding her blush as Arthur was looking away. Both as shy as can be on what was just about to happen. Illium knew what she saw and merely giggled.

"You two are cute together" the nurse remarked as both Arthur and Squigly gave similar reactions. Wide eyed in disbelief and faces red.

"CUTE?!" was the next thing that came from both of their mouths.

Over the course of a week, as Arthur was getting back on his feet the Mafia was slowly being undone bit by bit. Seems they were losing their grip over the city of New Meridian bit by bit. Some of the other families and organizations that were pushed around by the Medici's found themselves with new challengers too. It didn't help their reputation that Sienna Contiello was found alive once more. How can the Medici's say they can silence a family when their only example was still alive. The city seemed to have changed slowly as he hung around Lab 8 a bit more to make sure Marie was doing well. Though it was Squigly that came up with a wild idea. It sort of sparked up with idled hands as she was stuck in Lab 8 for protection from the mafia til they felt she was safe enough to venture out with Arthur once he was up and going. The idea was to start up an orphanage down in the docks, give the orphans that wandered the street a bed to rest on and a place to get a good meal. Though with a twist, orphans that came to this place had to learn to either sing, learn an instrument or learn how to draw in some form. If they were not adopted, by the end of their time there they should be at the point they can be able to put something in their pocket with what they learned. A sort of school for orphans to give these kids down in the docks a better shoot at life then what Arthur had experienced and seen. At least Lab 8 was able to tap into government funding for the purchase of a property in the docks of New Meridian. On this day Arthur and Squigly were both inspecting the building. The two had walked down there taking the tram to get to the docks. It was a bit odd that Arthur knew for all intents and purposes that Sienna had old connections herself and could possibly tap into them for help. Though odder still was how Leviathan could slip in and out of view of Squigly. Seemed this parasite was mostly internal in her body and could come out at anytime and then vanish. Nifty to say the least but seemed Leviathan was still as much aware of what Squigly was doing as she was.

Both were standing in front of the building that was being bought. It would take a couple of days to get the place cleaned up for sure and then organized out. They had managed to get a very small music hall that could be modified to an orphanage. Though if they kept the music hall the way they did, they could also let orphans perform to the public. Arthur had his usual attire on though his shirt was blue this time and he had a new earth green jacket. Squigly herself was wearing a gray woven sweater that went up her neck a bit of ways. She wore a black skirt with a small bag with her as well.

"I've not been in here before, no entry ways on the outside without taking out the vents. So expect some stuff being worn down" he commented to her as he had the key with him unlocking the door to the building.

"I would've expected much. They did say the place had not been in use in ten years or so. A lot of renovation would be needed I can imagine" she stood back as Arthur got the door open with a bit of help from his scarf. Ladies first as he stepped to the side to let her in before following her. The inside was dark, however there was some electricity running. At least they power company turned the power back on after the place was bought. Given a few directions, Arthur went over to a side utility room. Carrying a flashlight he threw the main breakers on to start bringing up some of the lights. Squigly herself was smiling as she was seeing the lights come up down the halls. It was indeed old as the red carpet needed to be changed given the years of being untreated and weather getting to it. The seasons are not nice to things left unattended.

"Well, at least I didn't light up like a christmas tree" he joked coming out as she merely smiled at him.

"I'm glad as well. I think we should check the music hall itself" gesturing to a set of double doors, both would approach it. Arthur tried opening it with his hands but found it was stuck.

"Well, gotta love doors with no grease. Though a little strength may help" his scarf slid down his arms to his upper arms as the two hands grabbed at the door handle.

"Arthur, we don't need to break the stuff to get in" a good point from her though Arthur managed to get the doors open. At least he didn't tear them off.

"I know, don't have to tell me twice" giving her a smile he went on into the music hall and waited for her on the other side.

The hall itself seemed to be able to hold only 200 or so people as there were balcony seats on the side, but they were small spots to say the least. Possibly for lighting crew with lights. The seats were old and needed some loving care to get them back to their original shape. Squigly merely smiled ear to ear as she felt like a little kid watching a show.

"Oh this is quite nice" she gave a smile as she walked down to the stage. There was one aisle way that went to the stage as she came up one of the sides smiling as she walked on stage. The stage seemed set for a musician or theatrical performances too. Arthur merely chuckled following in behind her.

"Yeah it's not bad, I still have to ask. Are you seriously wanting to do this? An orphans school for music and arts?" to be frank the idea seemed a bit out there even by his standards. And he was living off the street for a good year of it.

"Oh course I am. The Medici Mafia took a lot out of this town. What really made it shine. I want to give something back to it" she turned to face him with her hands behind her back.

"Besides, you're the one that said dream big. And I always wanted to perform on a stage" a grin was kept on her face as Arthur returned the smile. A small chuckle came from him.

"Ha, and you've gotten it that far. At least we can give a chance for some of these orphans out there. I know some of them are talented, but if you can educate some of them and give them skills, they'll grow" he approached her as Squigly merely stayed in place on the stage.

"Right. And heavens, merely a week ago I was still in the ground. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't brought me back. I'm still grateful for that" she added her further thanks to him. Though she had a question that stung in the back of her mind.

"Though can I ask you something Arthur" she moved her hands to her front still holding them as he nods to her.

"Ask away, what's up?" wondered what was on her mind this time.

"Why did you do this? I mean not only for me, but for everyone you've met" she asked a sort of question that would need further explaining which he got.

"I know you and Marie are close, almost like siblings. You came to save her when she was in dire need. You risked yourself to bring her back. She was a skullgirl that could have killed you but, you still brought her back and removed the heart" she continued further.

"Not to mention Filia, I've heard you two are sort of friends now which is a delight. You helped her see the error of her own ways and kept her from not seeking the skullheart. A blessing for her in ways I don't think she quite understands. And not to mention me" she placed a hand on her chest.

"A girl murdered by the mafia, mouth sewn up tight and used as a trophy to detour people from challenging Lorenzo. You came for me even though you didn't have to. You brought me back to the living to give my life a second chance. A chance where I could do something more" she added as she looked away for a moment.

"Then I heard about that girl you had partnered with, Cerebella was it? I heard she was busted as a leg-breaker for the mafia, but instead of being thrown in prison she was given community service. I know you had to have slipped something to keep her out of the prison house. I never met her myself, but you haven't mentioned anything bad about her at all to my knowledge. But why us, why did you take such powers and talents, and give it to us? Not for yourself" she finished as Arthur gave a heavy sigh as he was having to pull up a reason in his head.

"My reason? Why should there be a reason, I have one life on this planet. I get one shot at it. Though I was abandoned as a baby, I wanted to feel like I belonged. That feeling changed after Marie was taken. I realized that life can come at you so fast, you miss what's important. So much worrying about the little things, we miss the person we bump into down the street who's having a bad day. Or the kid that can't find anything good to eat. We miss those little moments that can change a life for the good or bad" he commented as he put his hands behind his head looking up.

"I suppose in a way, the world is a giant canvas. We the people are all artist. Our talents, abilities, and opportunities these are the paints we use. How we use these paints makes a picture. And everyone has their opinion on what is art or what is good. But end of the day, it's what makes you smile as the artist. I want to please people yeah sure, who doesn't. Though I want to look back at what I've drawn, what I've painted in peoples lives and make the best for them" he looked back down to her dropping his arms.

"So I'm going to help anyone in need, regardless of if I have the resources or not. If we don't have it, there maybe a reason why. But end of the day, I got one life. Might as well make every stroke count on the canvas" he finished with a smile as she beamed a smile to him.

"That's mighty thoughtful of you I must say. I'm glad I met you the night I woke up" she came up closer to him as they were within arms reach. He checked his pocket watch as he nods.

"We should probably shut the lights off again and lock up. The remodeling teams should be here in a couple of hours. Don't want to be around when the mold starts flying" his comment was valid as she agreed.

"Alright lead the way" she gestured to him down the stairs off the stage as both were heading up the aisle way. He nods as he heads off the stage and waits for her before proceeding. Though as they were walking up the aisle side by side, she spoke up.

"Hey Arthur, actually can I have you do one thing for me?" her voice curious as her cheeks were a tad red.

"What's that?" a casual response as he feels something holding onto his left hand. He looked down to find her hand holding his. So she was wanting to feel connected with him. His cheeks reddened but he looked back to her with a small smile.

"Well guess you can say I belong somewhere" he walked up to the music hall doors still holding her hand.

"Guess you can say, the lost soul finally found a home" a little wink from her as the two leave the music hall. The doors were closing from it as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek once more. It seemed so. After all the shit he had to go through in the past month, he finally found a home. Finally found a place where he belonged. Sometimes it is funny how life can deal you a set of cards that you question when you pick them up. The cards all work, you just have to know how to play them. Else, you would be just another lost soul. Arthur was that lost soul. And this soul, had found his way back home.


End file.
